Bellwether
Bellwether is the main antagonist of the movie Zootopia and a recurring villain in Sonic and Friends. She first appeared in The Smurfy Mystery with Sporty Smurf,Fiona the Fox,Sideshow Bob,SmurfWillow,SmurfStrom,SmurfBlossom,SmurfLily and SmurfMelody. She was voiced by Soniclaurel 23 in 2017 but she is has been voiced by ꧁๖ۣ•҉༼Fʟɪᴘᴘʏ ᴛʜᴇ Sᴏʟᴅɪᴇʀ༽๖ۣ•҉꧂in 2018, Soniclaurel 23 however is set to return as Bellwether for 2019 She later appeared as the main villain of The Sonic and Friends Movie and made cameos in Robot Beatdown and The Jigsaw Puzzle like Fiona,Eggman and Sideshow Bob. She is set to return in The Killer Party The Smurfy Mystery Bellwether first appeared in The Smurfy Mystery as she was jail. it could be possible that she was still in jail after what happened in Zootopia. She agreed to help Sporty Smurf with his plan like Eggman,Fiona the Fox and Sideshow Bob. Soon they escaped with the help of Fiona and soon hid with Sporty Smurf,Eggman and Bob until it was safe to come out. The Sonic and Friends Movie She appeared as one of the 5 main villains of The Sonic and Friends Movie Out of the 5 villains, she seems to be the sane one out of the group as she gets sick over Sporty Smurf and Sideshow Bob's attempts of killing Sonic the Hedgehog and Bart Simpson Later on in the project, Sporty Smurf betrays the villains and puts them in a prison cell, Bellwether asked if she walks into the cell, would make Metal Sonic not force her in. After seeing that Sonic and Friends are their only hope to stop Sporty Smurf, Rick Sanchez shrinks her down to escape her cell and find Sonic and Friends without getting spotted by Sporty Smurf. Later on, Bellwether encounter Sonic the Hedgehog, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and Buttercup and tells them what's going on, Sonic and Judy headed to the prison to free the others and Bellwether is stuck with Buttercup and Nick. After Sporty Smurf was defeated, Bellwether was sentenced to prison with Sideshow Bob,Fiona the Fox and Eggman but since they helped Sonic and Friends, their sentences was shorted compared to Sporty Smurf's. She vows to never team up with Sporty Smurf like Eggman, while Sideshow Bob and Fiona thinks about it. Robot Beatdown Part 2 She reappeared at the end of Robot Beatdown Part 2 as she is shocked to hear that Spongebob Squarepants has beaten Dr Nefarious. The Jigsaw Puzzle She made another appearance in The Jigsaw Puzzle as she was released from prison with Bob,Eggman and Fiona after what they did in Movie 1. This marked the last time Soniclaurel 23 voiced the character. Voice Actors Soniclaurel 23 (The Smurfy Mystery, The Sonic and Friends Movie, Robot Beatdown Part 2 and The Jigsaw Puzzle) (June 15th 2017 to October 13th 2017) Flippy the Soldier (The Sonic and Friends Movie 2) (15th June 2018 to Present) Jenny Slate (Zootopia) Upcoming Appearances She is set to return in The Sonic and Friends Movie 2 where she will be voiced by Flippy the Soldier replacing Soniclaurel 23 She is also set to return in The Killer Party Relationships Sporty Smurf Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Zootopia Category:Disney Category:Voiced by Soniclaurel 23 Category:Voiced by Flippy the Soldier